The Boy Who Lived
by Colin
Summary: A poem about the life, times and losses of (you guessed it) Harry Potter. GoF spoiler! Please R/R!


# The Boy Who Lived

By Colin

He set out in the blackest night

One goal upon his mind

To destroy the peaceful Potters

For their souls too brightly shined

His dark and evil mastermind

Allowed no room for error

All he cared about was killing

Causing anguish, pain and terror

Made his way to Godric's Hollow

Now at last he'd have his way

He did something that's remembered 

Up until this very day

"_Avada Kedavra," the fateful words_

Shouted up to the heavens above

The words that defeated all kinds of life

And every kind of love

But this time it was different

He had triumphed over two

But the third remained to stop him

For his mother's love was true

Harry Potter lived through all of it – 

The chaos, death and fright

A love so pure could overcome

# The Dark Lord's awful might

# He lived ten years unknowing 

Of his wealth, success and fame

But how could he himself not know

When every wizard cheers his name?

On his eleventh birthday

In a cabin far away

A giant wizard rescued him

And saved the happy day

In Hogwarts this young hero

Made some enemies and friends

But when Voldemort came back again

Would they all meet their ends?

A giant chess set blocked the way

To find the fabled Stone

But Ron, his friend, saved Harry's life

And nearly lost his own

For Hermione, the clever one

The potion game was won with ease

Then Harry went to met his foe

And almost fell upon his knees

It was kind Quirrell, his teacher

Who had seemed so nice at first

But the whole time he'd helped You-Know-Who

And now he would be cursed

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived

Prevailed from evil once more

He again defeated the Dark Lord 

And brought honor to Gryffindor

Harry's second year was very

Frightening from the start

The Chamber of Secrets was opened

And left all with fear in heart

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat

Was first to be Petrified

But it was poor Ginny Weasley's fate

That Harry alone would decide

The Basilisk, a mighty serpent

Gave up quite a fight

When it was forced to make attacks

It had a fearsome bite

But with help from the phoenix Fawkes

And Gryffindor's mythical sword

Harry defeated this dreadful beast

And with it, the young Dark Lord

In his third year revelations

Came about his parents' death

# Who had made them scream and cry

And take their final breath?

A mix-up with Fidelius

Was all it took that night

But did Sirius Black, their best friend

Let them lose the lasting fight?

No, no, it was Peter Pettigrew

Who faked his death, no less

Made poor Sirius get locked up

Put him in his ghastly mess

Peter, when they caught him,

Would still not admit his lie

He disappeared into the night

For he was Voldemort's spy

That summer was the Quidditch cup

The Dark Lord was at play

The Dark Mark had appeared once more

And history was made that day

When Harry arrived at Hogwarts

He got quickly into gear

But Dumbledore announced that

There was no Quidditch this year!

Instead there was a tournament

Which had not been held for years

Three schools competing together

To set one apart from its peers

There were to be three champions

Competing for first place

But this time there was a mistake

And Harry joined the race

First they battled dragons

For their golden eggs beneath

They tried to dodge the burning flames

And flee the snapping teeth

The second task was harder still

To figure out the clue

They had to dive down deep

Into the lake's deceptive blue

The third task was the turning point

For after a long maze,

He and his friend Cedric were

Transported in a daze

Heartlessly Lord Voldemort 

Demanded Cedric dead

And the fateful words returned again

While pain seized Harry's head

He narrowly escaped that day

With anger, hurt and sorrow

The only consolation was

There'd always be tomorrow

Remember Harry Potter

When you're scared or in dismay

And he'll take you to another world

Where wizards seize the day!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters – I own this poem, which is not very good. **

**Author's note: Well, like I just said, this poem wasn't good. The syllables were off in some places and some rhymes were pretty lame – regardless, please R/R with any comments; constructive criticism instead of flames, please! Unless you actually liked it, which I doubt. Okay, now I'll stop riding the wave of self-pity and leave you this box below, in which you should LEAVE YOUR REVIEW! :)**

See ya later,

Colin

P.S. I've been on vacation, which is why there haven't been any posts from me for a long time. I'm working on a pretty big story, so it may be a while for my next fic, too. N.K. Stouffer's Secret 3 is in the works, but not very far…anyway, please review!


End file.
